My Kidnapper and I
by Mewpet2
Summary: When Bella goes to the bank, she gets taken kidnapped and taken hostage by the robber. Although this thief isn't really a bad person. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight- Stephanie Meyer does.**

**

* * *

**

"Put your hands up!"

My blood ran cold. Angela pulled her hands up beside me, and I copied her. She was shaking, just like me.

"Turn around slowly!" The voice rang out again, sending another wave of fear crashing through me.

I turned, and saw the speaker. He was wearing black and was tall, thin looking, but muscular. I couldn't see his face; he had a black balaclava over his head, but I could still see a pair of gleaming eyes, hidden in the balaclava depths. He had a powerful looking gun in his hands.

We were in a bank, and this man was going to rob it. It was just my rotten luck to be inside at the time!

"On your knees!"

Everyone did as he said but I stumbled without the use of my hands, and I slammed onto the floor. The thin carpet on the floor did nothing to soften the ground. My knees quickly began to hurt but I didn't make a sound.

"Any of you make a sound, I'll shoot." he warned, pointing the gun at all of us.

Beside me, Angela made a little whimper and the man's eyes fixed upon her. We both froze but he was already walking towards us, pulling rags out of his pocket. My eyes widened as I realised what he was going to do and I began to move away, but he grabbed my head and forced the rags in.

I struggled for a second before I started breathing through my nose. I looked at Angela in panic as she had similar treatment done to her. I couldn't tell whether it was a good thing, or a bad thing that the bank had just been about to close, so there were less than a dozen people inside, but they all froze anyway, and kept their mouths tightly shut, sending scared glances around the room.

The man chucked a big bag at the lady at the teller windows, "empty out the money and put it in there." He ordered, pointing the gun at her head. I knew her. Not personally, but she had been serving us seconds before this had all started. She had seemed like a nice lady and I really didn't want her to get hurt.

The lady frantically began emptying out the cash, and stuffing it in the bag. Dozens of green bills vanished into the bag and I was sure there was over a thousand dollars in there as the woman nervously stopped and waited for more orders.

The man gestured for her to throw the bag over, and she did. It landed with a thump on the floor and I caught a glimpse inside before the guy snatched it away again.

Then I heard sirens, and I felt relieved. Someone must have pressed the panic button and the cops were coming to the rescue! I wondered if my dad would answer the call; he was chief of police after all.

The man cursed, and slung the bag over his shoulder, about to leg it when the doors burst open and three, armed police officers stood there. I spotted my dad in the middle with his rifle drawn. My dad cast a frantic glance over to me, before turning to the gunman with a new fire in his eyes. "Put the gun down!" he commanded.

The man paused for just a second, before he raised his gun and took aim at the officers, at my dad. Cold terror swept into me and I let out a muffled cry. The gunman backed up a bit as the stand-off continued, until he was standing right next to me.

Then, in a second, he had grabbed me around the middle and had the gun pressed to my temple. "Back off, or I shoot." he warned the officers.

Dad looked at me with an expression of pure horror, and I watched as he deliberated, then lowered his gun, looking at me desperately. His officers followed suit, and the guy dragged me easily towards the door, the gun still pressed to my head. I cast a pleading look at Angela, but she looked too scared to try anything. I let out a whimper of fear, and the man hissed at me to be quiet.

Chief Swan, my dad, looked at me and then tried pleading with the gunman. "Please, there's no need to hurt her. She's innocent."

"There's no need for anyone to get hurt, if you let me pass." the man replied, a hint of anger in his voice. "Now move." he demanded as we made it within a few feet of the doors.

I began to struggle as he got closer to his escape, but his grip tightened on me as he hissed into my ear, "I'd stay quiet if I were you."

I kept still, and cast one last, tear-filled, pleading look at my dad, as he moved out of the way. There had to be a way for me to get out of this mess alive, but the only way I could see was to go with him until he let me go. _If _he would let me go.

We went down the stone steps. A small crowd had gathered, but they stayed back when the saw the gun. He opened a car door with one hand and shoved me bodily in, before slamming it after me. On the hard leather seats, the hot tears fell down my cheeks at last.

The man jumped into the drivers seat and the wheels span as the car sped down the road, leaving tire tracks and narrowly missing two elderly ladies who had come to watch the commotion.

I pulled out the gag and scrambled upright, shaking as the trees blurred around us. We were nearly out of Forks already. The small, usually undesirable town was suddenly the only place I wanted to stay. "Please let me go." I whispered, tears streaking my cheeks.

"Cant." said the man, not taking his eyes of the road.

"Why?" I curled into a ball on the back-seat, shivering.

"The cops are chasing us." he told me, a hint of annoyance in his voice now. I decided to try my luck.

"If you don't stop, I'll jump out." I tried sounding assertive, but I just sounded scared and desperate.

It certainly didn't have the desired effect; the guy snorted, "If you want to jump out of a speeding vehicle, most likely breaking almost every bone in your body. Please; be my guest."

I glared at his reflection in the mirror and folded my arms in frustration. Who knew my kidnapper could be so infuriating? I froze and realised that now he really was, technically, my kidnapper. It sounded terrifying when I thought of it like that, but in reality that's what it was. There was no point kidding myself.

I hid my face in my hands, and thought back to this morning. It had been so ordinary. Charlie, my precious dad, had got up and gone to work as usual, and I had gone shopping with Angela. We just popped in at the bank before it closed, because she and her boyfriend, Ben, were going to Seattle the next day and she needed some spare cash.

I wished I had never gone to the bank.

The wail of the sirens had disappeared by now, and I felt very lonely. The man in the front didn't speak, and I wasn't planning on talking to him- I didn't want to try my luck any more.

"wake up!"  
I jumped to my feet, hit my head on the roof of the car and slammed back into my seat, groaning. The man looked at me from in the balaclava, but I could tell he was amused. When I realised I had fallen asleep with a stranger, I glared and he pulled me out, chuckling slightly.

It was dark now. If I had to guess how long I had been asleep, I would have said an hour, maybe two? We could be hundreds of miles from Forks- we could be on the outskirts of Seattle for all I knew!

"Where are we?" I asked. It was pointless asking; I knew he would never tell me.

He didn't answer, instead he pulled me towards a door. I realised he had parked in front of a house. I couldn't see very much, but I could tell it was two stories tall with dark paint, maybe deep grey?

He unlocked the door and I stumbled inside, my foot catching on the door frame. He didn't turn any lights on, just took me by my shoulder and tugged me towards the set of stairs.

We ascended the steps in darkness. I was shaking uncontrollably under his hand the longer we walked in silence. I couldn't see anything, but he seemed to know his way around, as he opened a door and pushed me into a room.

Dull, silver light seeped in through a slit on the wall. The curtains on the window I guessed. It cast a long ray of grey light on the floor, and hit a bed in the middle of the wall opposite. A big, double bed with bland-looking sheets.

Fear seized me, and I tensed, refusing to go another step. What was he going to use the double bed for? But the man seemed to realise what the problem was and spoke for the first time since we entered the house, "I'm not going to hurt you. You can stay here but I'm going to lock the door, so don't even think about escaping." he warned.

I relaxed, relieved he wasn't going to do anything to me and then my relief faded when I realised he wasn't going to let me go any time soon. At least not tonight. I would have to stay the night in a strange house, on a strange bed. I shuddered.

"is there a light?" I asked shakily.

He paused for a second, and I thought for a horrible moment that he was just going to lock me alone in the dark. But then he flicked a switch and a hanging light in the middle of the ceiling flickered on.

In the new light, I could see that the walls were painted beige, and the carpet on the floor, that felt surprisingly soft, was a pale golden-brown. The bed looked comfortable with a wooden frame and cream sheets; not as bland as I originally thought.

"It's my guest room." said the man, closing the door behind us as he came to stand a few feet to my right.

"Why are you being so nice?" I asked hesitantly. I thought kidnappers were cruel people, hitting their captives at every chance, locking them in sheds with no heating or food.

"I can lock you in the basement if you don't like the room." he said, irritation colouring his voice. "And trust me, the spiders down there don't bear thinking about."

I shuddered. I wasn't a spider fan but I wasn't content with his answer.

Eventually, after a few seconds of silence, he said, "Are you hungry?"

I shook my head.

"Thirsty?"

after a second, I nodded hesitantly.

He left the room, and I heard the click as the door locked behind him. Damn.

I went to the window, lifting the curtains, hoping there was a way I could climb out. He mustn't have thought this through properly, the window was closed, but not locked, and looked easy to climb through, although dropping from a second floor window didn't sound fun; it could be my only way to escape.

The door clicked open, and I jumped back from the window. The man stood there, a glass of clear liquid in his hand that I hoped was water. I saw him look towards the window, then back at me.

"I had hoped you wouldn't try that." he sighed, and handed me the glass before taking a key out of his pocket and locking the window shut. I gave a sigh- there went my only chance of escape.

He moved back, replacing the curtains, watching me, waiting. "I thought you were thirsty," he folded his arms. "Drink."

"How do I know you haven't poisoned it?" I asked quietly.

He seemed confused, before taking the glass back, and taking a sip himself. "happy? Now drink."

I tried the glass, and found it really _was _just water. Content that he wasn't poisoning me, I finished it off, and handed him back the glass shyly.

"Get some sleep." he told me eventually, after watching me for a second.

I nodded, and shuffled across the carpet to the bed. I uncertainly pulled of my trainers, and sat on the edge, looking up at the guy with wide eyes. "Do you need anything else?" he asked, going to the door.

I shook my head, before realising that he wasn't looking at me. "No," I managed to get out.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he said vaguely.

I grimaced, before mumbling a "yeah."

he locked the door, and I heard his padded footsteps get fainter. I slipped into the bed, surprised by how comfortable it was and pulled the soft duvet around me before thinking about the mess I had somehow got into. I was in a house in the middle of nowhere, with a strange man that had a gun. There was a _lot _of things that were wrong with that sentence.

I wondered what Charlie was doing. Was he searching for me with the rest of Forks, or had he already given up? What was Angela doing? Did she miss me yet? Was she still going to go to Seattle tomorrow with her boyfriend?

Tears sprung to my eyes, and this time, I didn't hold back. I cried for ages, before the sobs turned into sniffles, and then stopped. Did _he _hear that? I listened, but decided he hadn't.

I was at the mercy of some complete nutter and I didn't even know his name.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it although I'm not sure if it's good or not- It's a random idea that popped into my head in a spanish class. R&R. Constructive critisism _very welcome_ because I can't write to save my life :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight- Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

**

I woke a split second before I heard the click of the lock opening. I jerked upright, bunching the covers in my fists and covering myself as best I could. I didn't trust him- no surprise there.

I gave a small gasp when I looked at him. He had taken his mask off, and I hated to admit it, but he was drop dead gorgeous! He had slightly wavy, honey-blond hair that came halfway down his ears and flicked at the edges, and a pair of the most stunning eyes I had ever seen. They were a deep, sparkling blue.

He had also changed his clothes from yesterdays black outfit, to a pair of worn jeans, and a jumper that fit his body more snugly than the previous one. He was tall and lean, but had clearly defined muscles and looked in good fitness; someone not to mess with.

I cursed myself for my thoughts, and was determined to ignore how good he looked to find a way out instead. I noticed then that he had a tray in his hands, and he began to come over, shutting the door behind him with his foot.

"Sleep well?" he seemed awkward as he put the tray at the bottom of the bed and took a few steps away with his hands clasped behind his back. When I saw the plate of yummy looking toast and butter, and the glass of water on top of the tray; I suddenly realised I was starving.

I got out of the covers and sat on top of the bed, always keeping one eye on my kidnapper warily. I had no idea if he was going to jump me or just stand and stare.

I pulled the tray onto my lap and took a sip of water to soothe my dry throat. "I'm Bella." I told him suddenly. I had an unknown urge for him to know, as though it would save me somehow.

He just nodded slightly.

"What's your name?" I asked after a few awkward seconds and a bite of toast.

He didn't reply, just continued to watch me through those mesmerising blue eyes. I shifted the tray nervously on my legs under his gaze. How I could still be shy in this situation amazed me.

I finished the toast, and my bladder made itself known. "Could I use the bathroom?" I asked, going red with embarrassment.

"I suppose." he said uncomfortably. "Follow me."

I left the tray lying on the bed as I stumbled along after my kidnapper. In the daylight, I could now see, and I looked at my surroundings. I realised we were in a fairly long corridor with the occasional door on either side. The floor had a soft golden carpet, and the walls were painted cream.

A sudden thought struck me; was my kidnapper alone in this house?

I hadn't heard or seen anyone else, but they could be out- working or something. My guy might be relatively nice, but maybe his friends wouldn't. Would they try something with me?

I shuddered just as my kidnapper stopped in front of a door, opened it, and pushed me through gently.

The bathroom was relatively large, white tiled, with a thankfully clean toilet and sink with a large, shiny silvery mirror and a decent sized, all in one bath and shower.

"Take your time." said my captor awkwardly, shutting the door behind himself as he slid out.

"okay," I muttered to myself, still flushed with embarrassment, and I went about my business.

I flushed, washed my hands, and ran my hands quickly through my hair when I caught a glimpse of how messy it was in the mirror, then I realised it was a futile attempt- there were just too many knots!

I opened the door and peered out. My kidnapper looked right back at me. I blinked, blushed, and tripped over the corner of the door as I went to close it behind me.

I fell straight into his strong arms, but he caught me easily then began to laugh. My blush worsened, and I scrambled out of his hold to avoid further embarrassment. "Thanks." I stuttered.

"Any time." he replied, before chuckling again at the look on my face.

I huffed a little, folding my arms to glare at him. He just laughed harder when I did, and I waited impatiently for him to finish.

Then I heard ringing and he instantly froze, before reaching into his pocket and drawing out a sleek, silver cell phone. He pressed his finger to his lips, suddenly serious, and answered the call.

"Yes?" his face paled and he suddenly looked worried. I tensed, this could not be good news. Were his friends coming?

"no." he hung his head slightly, his knuckles going white as he tightened his grip on the cell.

"what is it-" I began but he pressed his finger to his lips and I shut up.

I heard the faint buzz as the caller spoke, and my captor closed his eyes, "I cant do that."  
the voice on the other end got louder, angrier. He winced, and looked at me, then the floor, "and then that's it?"

I took a step back, my eyes darting around. Could I make it to the stairs before he caught me? To the front door? Where would I go from there? I didn't even know where we were, I would have to get hold of a phone.

"No! That wont be necessary!" my kidnappers voice was suddenly louder, almost frantic. "I can keep it under control!"

he was quiet for a minute, then he closed his cell phone and let out an angry breath. I took another step back as he turned to me, "Come on." he snapped, grabbing my arm, tugging me back down the corridor.

I yelped, almost stumbling again, but he didn't stop or slow, just yanked me to my feet and pulled me along behind him, back into the room I had been in earlier. He shoved me in, grabbed the tray and strode out again, locking the door behind himself.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, jumping to the door to try the handle, pressing my ear to the door desperately. "What's going on?" I pleaded but his footsteps had already faded away into silence.

I considered breaking the door down, but I knew I wasn't strong enough so I kicked it instead, and yelped when my foot made contact with the solid wood. I hopped to the bed and sat down, folding my arms and pouting sourly. This just wasn't fair.

After a while I began to pace the room, trying to sort things through in my mind. I had no idea who had been on the phone, or what had got my kidnapper so worried, but I knew it wasn't good.

I ran through the one sided conversation in my mind again. At the end he had said 'I can keep it under control'. What was he keeping under control? Me? Was the person he was talking to sending more people to 'control' the situation.

I groaned, flopping onto the bed. One would be hard enough to get away from, but two? Or more? What if the people that were being sent over wanted to hurt me. I paled and began to shake.

I could suddenly hear footsteps coming, and the click as the door opened. I waited, heart thumping, but the person that walked through was thankfully familiar.

My kidnapper stared at me, curled up on the bed and shaking, before coming over. I leaned away from him, and he halted, his hands clasped once again behind his back.

"Who is coming?" I whispered.

He looked surprised, then realisation crept onto his face and he nodded slightly, "A few... friends." he said eventually. His expression clearly told me that they were anything but.

"Do they have to come?" _please say no, please say no._

Unfortunately, he nodded, "I have no choice in the matter." he explained.

My face fell, and I shuddered. "Who called you earlier?" I asked quietly.

"my... Boss." he replied, looking uncomfortable. I suddenly wondered if he had a choice in anything.

He seemed to be more willing to answer questions now, I thought I should ask the one that was really bugging me. "What's your name? I've told you mine, its only polite for you to return the courtesy." I said, gathering as much courage as I could.

His blue eyes narrowed fractionally, and for a heart-stopping second I thought he was mad and he was going to hurt me. "You can call me Jasper." he told me finally and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hello, Jasper." I said, blushing suddenly. It felt strangely comforting to be able to put a name to his face.

He smiled fractionally, "Do you need anything else?"

I shook my head and tried to process all the information. "When are they coming?" I asked suddenly.

He understood instantly. "A few hours."

I groaned quietly, running my hands though my hair. I deliberated on asking him for a hairbrush, but decided against it; I didn't want to push my luck, if I had any.

"A word of advice," said Jasper after a while of silence, "I'd keep quiet around... _them_."

I nodded, biting my lip nervously. "Will they hurt me?" I whispered fearfully.

Jasper paused, and my stomach clenched with fear. "Don't give them any reason to." he warned, "they're not the most... patient of people."

I nodded, tears springing to my eyes. How was I going to get through this?

"Are you sure you don't want anything before they get here?" he pressed.

I wondered if the new people would allow me food like Jasper did, so I nodded, "could I have something to eat please."  
Jasper nodded, and went out, locking the door behind him as his footsteps faded away. I lay back on the bed covering my eyes, a sob managing to escape. I forced myself not to cry any more, to hold myself together and not show any sign of weakness while the others were here.

Jasper returned with the tray again, with some biscuits, pop-tarts, toast, and a glass of water.

"thank you." I took the tray from him and dug in. Jasper stood back, looking worried, his eyes distant. I wondered why he was doing this. He seemed like a nice guy. Under normal circumstances, I would be more than happy to be his friend. Was he forced into this like I was?

Jasper took the finished tray from me, and I thanked him once again. "I'll be back later." he told me as he left again, the door clicking behind him.

I sighed, and tucked my knees to my chin, wrapping my arms around my legs worriedly. I had a few hours until Jasper's '_friends_' got here but with nothing to do, I just spent the hours panicking.

Then my blood ran cold as I heard the distant knock on what I assumed was the front door. They were here.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that was okay. Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight- Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

**

I was shaking, my heartbeats accelerated, my blood running cold. I whimpered to myself as I heard the voices downstairs, and I curled into a ball and waited.

All was silent for a few minutes, then the voices were getting louder and they were shouting. I would have covered my ear with my hands, but I wanted to know when they would be coming for me.

Then the shouting quietened, and I heard footsteps coming towards my room. My mind raced a mile a minute as I crawled back against the wall, staring at the door, waiting for the handle to turn.

The footsteps halted outside, then the door clicked unlocked and opened. I found myself looking at two rather good looking men. One was fairly tall, pale and thin looking with short brown hair. The other was taller still, but with huge muscles like a serious weight-lifter.

I tried to push myself further into the wall but it didn't work and the men advanced. Neither looked happy; both had sneers on their faces. "Who are you?" I squeaked.

"I am Demetri, and this is Felix," said the smaller one in a smooth voice with an accent I couldn't quite place.

"Why are you here?" I stammered.

"That is none of your business." said Demetri in the same smooth voice.

I was sure it _was_ my business, but I thought it would be best to take Jasper's advice and stay quiet. Angering them was not in my best interests. I looked down, fighting back tears. I would _not _show weakness around these men.

"Smart move." Demetri sneered. "Now be a good girl; we don't want to have to come back up here." Almost before he finished his threat, I heard them walk out, and lock the door again.

I heard them speak in low voices to each other, and I waited with baited breath to see if they were going to come back in. After a while, when their footsteps faded away, I decided that they weren't, at least, not for now.

I couldn't stop the terrified tears that leaked out of my eyes. I could only muffle my sobs so I wouldn't give the men any satisfaction. I didn't want them to think they had scared me, even though they had.

I had to find a way to escape before they came back. I could try the window. Jasper had locked it, but I could always smash it open, cover the broken glass with the blankets from the bed, and lower myself out. I wasn't that far off the ground. I would survive the fall, hopefully with no injuries, and it would be a while before the men realised I was gone, and what I had done.

I got to my feet, peering through the gap in the curtains. I could see we were very close to a forest, pine trees surrounded the house, almost close enough for me to reach, but not quite. The ground looked very far away from up here.

I noticed a fault in my plan. How did I break the glass, without the men hearing me? There was nothing in my room I could use and I couldn't just use my feet to kick the glass; I knew that would make a loud noise and the men would come running, stopping me before I would have time to cover the broken glass.

I ran my finger along the pane of glass, wondering if it would just pop out somehow. If it fell onto the grass below, would it smash? Would the men hear it and be waiting for me at the bottom?

I shuddered. My escape plan wasn't looking very hopeful right now. My only realistic way out was that Charlie found me. I was sure they would be sending out search parties. Maybe I would be all over the news, missing.

Thinking about Charlie brought tears to my eyes but I quickly wiped them away. I couldn't start crying now while I was trying to find a way to escape.

For an hour I paced the room, trying to think of different ways to escape, but every way I thought of, led to being recaptured and/or a lot of pain. I shuddered once again, curling onto the bed, wondering when I would see Jasper again. I certainly preferred him to the other two.

My hopes were answered an hour and a half later, when the door clicked open and my original captor came in. He smiled uncomfortably at me, "bathroom break." he informed me, looking embarrassed.

I, of course, was embarrassed as well, and I hurried to go to his side, blushing wildly.

Like last time, he stood on guard outside the bathroom while I did my business, then he escorted me back to my room. "When can I go home?" I spoke without thinking, and he paused by my door.

"I don't know." he informed me, looking slightly apologetic. "It's not up to me any more."

"Why not?" I asked before I could stop myself. "you're the one who kidnapped me in the first place!"  
he opened the door to my room, pushing me inside. "I'm not the one in charge here. I'm sorry you had to get dragged into all of this." he was about to close the door, but I ran back to him.

"If you don't want me here, why don't you help me escape? Please! I promise I wont tell anyone about you." I begged, then shrank back when I realised that I had made him angry.

"I'm not helping you escape." he snapped. "I have too much at stake. Now quiet down or I'll call Felix up here." he pushed me away from him and then shut the door loudly, locking it before his footsteps faded away.

I sat sprawled on the floor, staring at the door in shock. Hot tears pricked my eyes as I tried, once again, not to cry. Why had I been stupid and asked him that? Just because he was nicer than the other two didn't mean he wanted to help me. Now he was angry, and he wouldn't want to talk to me at all.

I winced, suddenly feeling very lonely.

* * *

**A/N: From now on I'll try to update once every week or so. Please review and tell me your thoughts :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight- Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

**

For an immeasurable amount of time, I paced the room. I tried to think about escaping again, but I couldn't focus. In the end I lay on the bed and stared at the white ceiling.

After a while, I must have fallen into a doze, because I woke with a start when the door unlocked. I scrambled against the wall, panicking that it might be Felix or Demetri, but then I saw Jasper's soft blue eyes, and I relaxed into the bed again.

He checked over his shoulder cautiously at the hallway behind him, before shutting the door again. He came over, and I noticed he had a glass of water and a handful of pop-tarts with him, which he handed to me without a word.

"Are you okay?" I asked cautiously. He had a sort of worried, panicked look on his face that he was trying unsuccessfully to cover.

He looked surprised by my question, probably not expecting me to notice and cleared his throat before replying. "Perfectly fine. Can you hurry up?"

Surprised by his haste, I hurried to scoff down the pop-tarts. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier." I told him around mouthfuls, trying to get him to talk to me.

He didn't say anything: just nodded.

"You never told me exactly; why are Felix and Demetri here?" I pressed, reading his reaction carefully.

He stayed silent for a long while, watching me stare at him. "They're here for extra manpower... and to make sure I don't do anything stupid." he looked away from me quickly when he said the last part and his voice quietened.

"Stupid how?" my voice was little more than a whisper.

This time when he didn't answer, I knew he wasn't going reply and that I was close to making him angry again. So I shut up and drank my water.

When I was done he practically snatched the glass from my hands, and all but ran to the door. He opened it silently, and, looking back at me, he mouthed a sorry, before disappearing.

It took a few minutes to realise that he _hadn't locked the door._

Hope swelled in me, and I slipped off the bed and tip-toed across the floor, careful not to make a single noise. As I reached for the handle, I wondered if it was a trick and he was waiting outside to catch me, so I froze, listening for almost five minutes to complete silence, before deciding, to just go for it.

I turned the handle, and opened the door a crack, holding my breath as I peered through. I didn't _see _anything, but that didn't mean they weren't hiding. So I waited for another minute with baited breath, shaking with anticipation.

But I could hear nothing except quiet snoring from across the hallway.

I internally rejoiced. They were sleeping! I was free to leave at last!

I slipped out of the doorway, and tiptoed down the hall silently. My luck held and the snoring continued as I found the stairs and made my way down. Thank god it wasn't one of those ancient, creaky staircases. It would have just been my luck!

At the bottom, I wondered what my next course of action would be. My first instinct was to run out the front door, but the more reasonable part held me back, reminding me I didn't know where I was... and that I had left my shoes upstairs by the bed.

I almost slapped myself on the head. Almost. But I knew from experience that it hurt and it would make a loud noise. And I couldn't afford to make any noise at all.

My reasonable half began to plot a way out, and the best idea it came up with was finding a phone and calling the police. Which wouldn't really help much since I didn't know where the hell I was!

I restrained from stamping my foot like a little girl, before reasoning that I had to at least try.

Plan: search the house. Find a phone. Call the police then hide until they arrived.

At least it _sounded _easy enough.

Gathering my courage, I tiptoed into the first room I saw and almost let out a scream when I saw Demetri sitting on the sofa facing me.

I stuffed my hand in my mouth to stifle the scream, freezing in the doorway for what felt like an eternity before I realised he had his eyes closed and I could hear a slight wheezing as he slept.

I breathed out in relief, and began to edge out of the room. Then I noticed the phone on the table just a few feet away. I gave an internal groan, and eyed Demetri suspiciously. Was it worth the risk to use the phone?

_Yes! _My non-reasonable half screamed inside me.

_No! _My reasonable half screamed back.

While they fought with each other, I continued to watch Demetri. He was definitely sleeping, and the phone wasn't _that _far away...

Of course, my unreasonable side won and I edged towards the table, somehow keeping one eye on Demetri. The phone was so close! Nearly within my grasp!

I snatched it of the cradle and dialled 911.

While trying to concentrate on the phone, I kept two eyes on the form on the couch. I kept my voice at a whisper, but even that felt too loud and when Demetri's quiet snores hitched for a second, I froze in mid-sentence, my heart missing a beat before I returned to whispering when he relaxed again.

Okay... Maybe I hadn't realised that the police had the power to trace calls.

As I began to back out of the room with the cordless phone- something I should have done _ages ago_- my bad luck and klutziness decided to join forces and strike as one.

I tripped on the door frame, and I reached to catch myself on something, ending up with my hand clutching onto a table leg. Then the table toppled and the vase on top fell.

It was like slow motion. The vase revolved once in mid-air before impacting with the floor and shattering into hundreds of shards. I covered my face with my hands, the phone flying away from me as I did so and the crashes echoed through the house.

_No, no, no, no! _I was so close!

I think I was in shock as I lay there on the ground, staring at the shards of china. I was in such deep shi-

Someone grabbed me by the collar and yanked me to my feet. Then I felt the sting as a hand whipped across my face. I gasped, trying to run, but I didn't get far; Felix appeared and swept me into his arms, holding me easily of the ground.

"Thought you could escape, did you?" Demetri sneered, eyes blazing. "well think again, bitch."

"Please let me go." I finally broke down into tears, and Felix laughed tauntingly.

"what happened?" we all turned to look at the stairs. Jasper stood there, his blue eyes fixed on me, dread etched deep into them.

"She was _trying _to escape." Demetri sneered. "How did she get out?"

Jasper looked at me with wide eyes, remembering what he had forgotten to do and he had a look of fear on his face now as he turned to Demetri. But for some reason I couldn't let him tell the truth- I didn't want him to get in trouble.

"I picked the lock." I said with a shaky voice, hoping they would believe the lie.

"and how did you do that?" Demetri demanded.

"I-I had a hair slide." I lied quickly. "in my pocket."

Demetri seemed angry, "Didn't you think to check her?" he demanded of Jasper.

I suddenly worried that I had got Jasper into even more trouble.

"She must have had it hidden." said Jasper, playing along. He owed me for this.

Demetri let out an angry sigh and glared at me. I tried not to wince, but it didn't work.

"I'll take her back to her room-" Jasper began, but Demetri silenced him with a glare.

"Felix, take her to the basement." he demanded, pointing to the door by the stairs. "She'll learn to behave soon enough." he sneered a me.

I tried to struggle against Felix, but he was much, much, _much_ stronger than me. I stumbled down the stairs when he let me go and tried to scramble back up before he locked me alone in the dark. At least I hoped I was alone.

"No!" I cried as he moved to shut the door. "please, _no_!"

He just laughed, and I could hear Demetri laughing from the background. Then he shut the door and I heard a click as it locked. Why would a basement in this house have a lock on it?

But I pounded against the door anyway, the pitch black seeming to close in around me. "_please _let me out." I screamed. "_Please_! Anyone? Jasper? please!" I sobbed.

It was a good hour before I gave up calling for help, and I slid my back down the door and sat on the hard steps, crying. My only hope was that they let me out of here soon. Or gave me a light. _Anything_.

It was as I sat there, trying not to think about where I was, that I heard shouts that sounded nothing like any of my kidnappers. Rescue? I shot up, and began to bang on the door again, calling for help once more.

I was sure I heard someone yell _Put your hands up _in the background of all the commotion. But it might have been wishful thinking.

Then I heard someone knock on the door. I knocked back hopefully.

"Who's in there?" came an unrecognisable voice.

"Bella. Isabella Swan. _Please _let me out of here." I begged through the dark.

"Stand back from the door and put your hands where I can see them." and the door clicked and swung open. I made sure my hands were open and visible as I blinked against the bright light.

A police officer stood there, his gun in his hand, pointed towards me.

"Are you alone in there?" he asked, lowering his gun slightly.

I nodded frantically.

He pointed his gun at the floor and held his hand out to me. I took it gratefully and he led me out of the dark and then out through the front door. The sun was just setting, and the sky was filled with beautiful pinks, oranges and blues.

He helped me to one of the two police cruisers and opened the door for me. I slid in and looked up at the officer gratefully. He nodded, then went back into the house. I glanced into the other car, and I swore my heart missed a beat when the soft blue eyes stared back.

"I'm sorry." he mouthed, looking upset and resigned. Serves him right.

…

Okay, I was a bit mad at him for putting me in the basement with the spiders.

But as I looked at him, I couldn't help feeling sorry for him. I got the feeling that he didn't want any of this. That he had been forced into kidnapping me, and I didn't even think he had intended to kidnap me in the first place.

I needed to talk to him properly, in private. Maybe when everything had calmed down, a lot.

Felix and Demetri were shoved into the cruiser next to Jasper, and they both began to yell at him. I could only hear muffled shouts and profanities, but the police officers soon yelled at them to shut-up.

Then the cars began to start and pull away from the house. I shot one last look at Jasper, and our eyes met one last time. Then we were driving and I couldn't see him any more.

* * *

**A/N: As per usual - Sorry for taking so long to update. Did everyone have a nice christmas? I hope the chapter meets up to expectations but don't worry, it's not the end yet. Jasper and Bella both still have loads of time.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight- Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

**

The cruiser pulled up outside my house and for a second, all was silent, and I could pretend to myself that it was all a dream, and none of it had happened.

But of course it had - Jasper and his 'friends' were in prison, my dad was waiting for me inside and the police officer had climber out to take me to see him.

I shuffled my feet as I made my way to the house. I knew the cop was following me, probably wondering why I was so reluctant to go inside. Truth be told, I didn't quite know myself.

I seemed to reach the door too quickly, but I didn't open it. Instead, it was flung open from the inside.

Charlie stared at me for a second with wide eyes, then stepped forwards and pulled me into a tight hug, and suddenly, I was crying, and in that moment I didn't want to be anywhere else. I had missed my dad so much.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Bells." Charlie whispered as he slowly rocked me.

"I'm sorry, Dad." I whispered back.

"Are you okay?" he asked when he let me go, "he didn't hurt you?"

"no," I said quietly. Well, _Jasper _hadn't hurt me anyway.

"Sure?" Charlie pressed.

I nodded.

"Chief Swan, three men were arrested in connection with the kidnapping." said the cop I had forgotten about until now.

"_three _men?" Charlie looked a bit confused, and then frowned. "Where? when?"

"Eighteen hundred hours." said the officer. "maybe we should speak inside?"

Charlie nodded, glancing at me again. "Are you tired, Bells? Do you want to rest?"

I nodded. It had been a while since I had last slept. I couldn't wait to lie in my own bed.

"I'll call you if I need you," he assured me.

I nodded again and made my way upstairs and stared around my room. I had missed this place.

I lay on the bed, vaguely noting that it was slightly harder than the one I had been sleeping on the for past couple of days, but I honestly couldn't care less. I was home, and safe, and the bad guys were in prison.

Letting out a sigh, I closed my eyes.

~X~

The next week was a nightmare.

Charlie watched over me like a hawk. He kept hovering, even when I tried to watch TV, and continued to ask if I was okay every few minutes. Its not like I was just going to get taken right from my home, right? I honestly wouldn't be surprised if he had a baby monitor in my room somewhere. Now _that _was a creepy thought.

Angela also called at least twice a day to check up on me. I think she blamed herself for everything, but when I tried to call her out on it, she kept changing the subject. Seriously, who goes from, 'are you sure the kidnappers didn't hurt you?' to 'so, have you done your homework?' I mean seriously!

Then there was the matter with the police... they called at least once a day, just to 'check up' on me. Even if I only had to talk to them for a few minutes, it was driving me crazy!

And then the fact that I hadn't heard from Jasper. My father didn't mention him and the police never said a word. It was like another person had taken me instead.

But then I found out that my father was trying to 'protect me'.

The police talked to him for nearly an hour every day before they 'checked up' on me. It took a while to find out, but I overheard him talking to them, practically demanding that they backed off.

I went in, and he hung up quickly, before explaining that the station wanted me to go in and give a statement, but that he didn't think I was ready for it, in case it brought back bad memories of the event.

"I just want you to be safe." he put the phone back, and pulled me into a hug.

"What do you mean about giving a statement?" I pulled away to watch him.

"It means going into the station and into a sort of room where they-" he began.

"Dad, I know what a statement is. I want to know why they want me to do it? Surely they've already given them a trial." I was a bit confused.

"Not exactly." Charlie cleared his throat, "They can't convict them of anything unless they know beyond reasonable doubt that they did it."

"So I need to do this statement? To put them in prison?" I confirmed.

"Sorry, Bells, but yes." Charlie looked apologetic, like he thought I was going to burst into tears or something.

"So why cant I do it?" I pressed.

"I didn't- don't – think you are ready for it." Charlie looked at me like I was a porcelain doll that could break at any minute.

"Dad, I'm stronger than you think. I'm sure I can do this." I wasn't his little girl any more. He had to stop thinking that I was still a child.

He looked doubtful, but nodded, "If you're sure, Bells," I nodded, "I'll call and set up an appointment."

I smiled thinly, "thanks, Dad."

~X~

The next day, we were driving to the Seattle police department. I was ready, but nervous as hell.

I kept biting my nails and tapping my foot so much that it irritated Charlie. So he once again asked me if I was sure.

"Positive, I'm just a bit nervous." and I was.

I restrained from the foot tapping but my nails were destroyed by the time we had reached Seattle and found a parking space.

Charlie escorted me into the station, one hand on my back, his eyes looking everywhere. He was way too overly protective, seriously.

Inside, I waited on one of the plastic chairs while Charlie talked to one of the officers. I had no nails left to bite, so I went back to tapping my feet on the floor. I tried not to think about the fact that I could be so close to the people who had kidnapped me. What if they saw me? What if they tried to kill me?

Thankfully, an officer brought me into a room. Charlie had to stay outside, but I was suddenly surprisingly calm as I sat down. I knew that if I did this, then the bad guys would be put away for a long time.

The man doing the questioning was nice, and he smiled at me, and I felt relaxed around him. I went through my story, trying to remember as many details as possible. The man just kept nodding, smiling occasionally, asking questions to prompt me.

Then came a bit I didn't like. I had seen it before in TV when the victim would have to pick out the criminals from a line up.

Ten people lined up against the wall. I was stood behind a one-way mirror and the first thing that popped into my head was, _what if they put in this glass the wrong way round?_

I instantly spotted Demetri and Felix, standing directly in front of me behind the mirror. I let out a gasp and pointed to them. "Demetri and Felix." I said in a hushed whisper. What if they could hear me?

"Anyone else?"

Jasper stood at the far right, his eyes downcast and resigned, his hands cuffed in front of him. I don't know why I felt sorry for him. He kidnapped me after all.

"Him." I said softly, sadly, pointing to him.

"Thank you." said the officer, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Is that all?"

I nodded, looking down, feeling my eyes begin to prick with tears, even though I didn't know why.

"Can I talk to him?" I blurted out before I could think and I instantly clamped my mouth shut.

The officer looked surprised but my mouth seemed to have a mouth of its own. "Jasper, I mean. In private. Please? I need to talk to him."

"Are you sure?" The officer looked uncertain. "We could have someone in there with you."

"No, I don't think he would hurt me." what was my mouth saying? What happened to the brain – mouth connection.

"I think we could arrange it." The officer led me back to Charlie, then went away again.

"Shall we go?" asked Charlie, looking relieved.

"Not yet. There's still something I need to do." I had to talk to him. _Needed _to talk to him.

"What is it, Bells?"

"I need to talk to someone." for some reason I couldn't tell Charlie the truth. He wouldn't let me do it.

"How long?" Charlie reluctantly sat back down, giving a impatient, child-like scowl. I almost laughed.

"I don't know." I replied.

The officer returned a few minutes later and took me to a secure room. "If you need help, just press the button on the table. We'll come right away."

"Okay," I took a deep breath and the . "Is there a camera?"

"Yes." the officer raised an eyebrow.

"Does it record sound?"

"No. what gets said in the room, stays in the room, unless you'd like a recording device?" the officer raised the other eyebrow. I wondered if he could make his eyebrows dance.

"No thanks." I tried not to look at his eyebrows again.

He opened the door.

The room was bare. Grey walls, grey floors and a grey ceiling with just a table and two chairs, one of which was occupied.

Jasper kept his head down as I walked in, his honey-blond hair covering his eyes. The officer locked the door behind me as I sat down on the chair opposite me. "Jasper?" I asked softly.

Jasper looked up, his blue eyes locking on mine instantly.

"Bella."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it - I'll try to update next weekend.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! It's me! I'm still alive! … Wow, It's 2012 and I haven't updated this in… well, almost a year actually. *Cue the guilt* Oh well...**

**Happy New Year Everybody!**

**Disclaimer: As usual; I do not own Twilight- Stephanie Meyer does. **

* * *

We were both silent for a few moments, just staring at each other. I had no idea what I was going to say now that I was here. '_Hey, how's prison been for ya?' _No… I didn't think that was a good start.

"Hello." Wow, that was really original. Now _he _has to think of something to say.

He just nodded. Oh wow. Great. Thanks. Hi to you too. I gathered he wasn't in a very talkative mood.

We were both silent for a few more awkward minutes. The officer watching us was probably thinking the camera had frozen or at least wondering why I had wanted to talk so desperately to this guy before saying nothing.

Jasper finally gave up on the whole silence deal, "Was there something you wanted to say?" he asked. When I said nothing, he seemed to get angry. "Did you come to gloat? Boast about how you bested me? Don't bother; my _friends _have already done enough of that." He spat angrily, his lovely blue eyes going darker, becoming an angry stormy grey. "Or maybe you want to yell at me because I took you away from your family? Well; go ahead! There is no one to stop you! It's not like I can do anything!"

He raised his hands and I could see they were cuffed.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"_Ooh, _you're _sorry_? Wow, and how's that gonna help anyone? Huh?" he demanded.

I acted like I hadn't heard him. "I had to see you, talk to you. I want you to tell me your side of the story. Why did you kidnap me? What was the point to all of this?"

He looked a bit taken-aback and forgot his anger. "What?" he asked reflexively, blinking in confusion.

I waited for him to think about what I had just said but he seemed content just to stare at me blankly.

"I don't think you did this willingly." I said, feeling suddenly nervous and uncertain.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Did you?" I asked.

He just shook his head.

"It's not fair for you to be arrested if you were forced into it!" I pointed out. "You didn't hurt anyone… You didn't hurt _me_."

"And you think anyone will care about that?" he demanded. "I'm sure your father wouldn't like for me to go free! In fact, I'm sure he wouldn't complain if I was put to death! And besides, who would believe me?"

"I believe you." I pointed out, chewing nervously on my bottom lip. Would my father really put Jasper to death if he had the chance?

He sighed again. "That doesn't make any difference. You think your opinion would sway a whole jury of people? Do you think you could persuade your _father_ that I'm innocent?"

"It's worth a try isn't it…?" I said quietly.

We were both silent once more, then he spoke in a once more quiet and resigned voice. "Please, Bella. Just go now. There's nothing you can do for me."

"_Jasper_." I tried to plead.

He didn't say anything and simply hung his head, his honey-blond locks once again cascading down in front of his eyes. I resisted the strange urge I got to go and move it out of the way.

"There really isn't anything I can do?" I asked him once more, but I knew it was a futile attempt and my heart sank when he said nothing. What could I do? I couldn't let a relatively innocent man go to jail. I needed to talk to my dad. If I could just explain things to him then surely everything would be alright?

I turned and went to the door, knocking twice before it was opened and the officer escorted me out. "Are you okay?" he asked me as we walked down the corridor to my father.

"Yes, why?" I asked, confused by his concern.

"You look distressed, that's all. Are you sure you wanted to talk to him? He wasn't forcing you to do anything was he?"

"Oh, no, no. I'm fine, and no; he wasn't forcing me into anything." I sighed once again, and added, "That man is innocent."

"Innocent?" the officer snorted. "Ma'am, he robbed a bank and stole thousands of dollars, not to mention he kidnapped you as a hostage and tried to use you as a bargaining chip. Is that what you call innocent?"

Bargaining chip? "But he was forced into it. I don't know how and I don't know why but he was forced into it! He wouldn't do those things under normal circumstances. I'm sure he wouldn't."

"Did he specifically say this?" he asked me.

"Well, no. But can't you see too that he shouldn't be here? Not to mention he doesn't look like the type." I said, blushing slightly as I recalled Jasper's amazing features.

"Ma'am, if he felt that he was innocent he would have said something." The officer pointed out to me. I considered that and wondered why Jasper _hadn't _said anything. Was he embarrassed? Threatened? Or was he really guilty?

The officer opened the door to the waiting room and my dad hurried to my side. "Is she okay?" he asked the cop. Huh? I guess I must still have that distressed look on my face.

"Dad, I'm right here, and I'm fine." I said to him with a sigh. Under normal circumstances I would have rolled my eyes but I didn't feel in the mood. Besides, I was exhausted.

"She is fine, sir." The officer added from behind me and said nothing else. Right now I was glad he didn't mention anything about Jasper. I would explain that to Charlie later.

"If that's all…" Charlie said eventually, satisfied that I was fine, at least physically.

"We'll contact you if we have any more information," The officer said, and Charlie put his arm over my shoulders and steered me towards the exit.

"Thank you." I heard Charlie say as we left.

We walked to the car in silence, and most of the car ride home was silent too. "So what took you so long?" he asked me eventually as we neared home.

I sighed. I had to answer him or he would bug me about it forever and I knew because he had done it before. "I went to talk to Jasper."

"Jasper?" Charlie looked confused. "The convict?"

"The one that kidnapped me, yeah." I said, wincing at the memory.

"Why on earth would you want to talk to him? If it was up to me he'd be a dead man." Charlie sneered, clearly not on good terms with him. I was also glad it was not up to Charlie about what happened concerning Jasper's welfare.

"Yeah, that's the thing… I think he's innocent." I said hesitantly.

Okay, maybe innocent was not the best word to use, because Charlie looked furious. Amazingly the car did not swerve on the road as Charlie gripped the steering wheel tightly so his knuckles went white, a stark contrast to his slowly reddening face.

"_WHAT_?" He growled.

I cowered slightly back into my seat. Charlie would never ever hurt me but he sure could be scary.

"Well, maybe not innocent?" I tried, but that did little to help his mood.

"Explain yourself right now, little missy."

I took a small breath, and explained why I believed Jasper had been forced into it. I told Charlie every little detail about what I had observed from my short stay with him. I told him about how Jasper had given me a nice room and kept me well fed, about how he would ask if I had needed anything and how he looked apologetic when he explained that the decision to let me leave was not up to him anymore.

I told Charlie that Jasper had been a perfect gentleman, and how he had tried to give me advice about how to keep myself from Felix and Demetri's harm. Then I finally explained that I had confronted Jasper about my suspicions and while he made no effort to expressively confirm them, he also did not deny them.

I tried to relay every word Jasper had said to me, and Charlie listened like the cop he was through the whole thing.

"I don't know about you, but I think he was forced into it. He doesn't sound like a bad guy to me." I finished with.

Charlie was silent for a few minutes as he thought, then he said, "Maybe you're right, Bells, but what if you have the facts wrong? Maybe you just feel guilty."

"Guilty?" I _was_ feeling guilty; I didn't want Jasper to go to prison, but I was sure that wasn't the only reason that I was trying to find reasons he was forced.

"Don't you trust me?" I demanded.

"Of course I do, Bells… but this is something that you may not know." Charlie pointed out.

We pulled up outside the house and as we walked inside, I tried to consider ways that I could make Charlie believe me. Jasper was not a bad person, no matter what anybody else thought. He just couldn't be.

Charlie asked me if I wanted pizza for dinner, and after nodding my confirmation, he went off to the kitchen to unfreeze the leftovers. At that moment the phone rang, and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Can I speak to Charlie Swan please?" Came a vaguely familiar voice.

"Um, okay." I turned my head away from the phone and yelled for Charlie. He came in and took the phone from me.

He listened for a few seconds before he glanced at me, and then turned away slightly. Clearly he didn't want me to listen to what he had to say, so I respected his privacy and went into the kitchen to make dinner myself.

As I put the pizza in the microwave, I could hear the deep murmurings of Charlie from the other room. I glanced through the door every time I went past, but he seemed in deep meaningful conversation and it looked pretty serious by the way he was frowning, and kept scratching his moustache.

The phone call went on for only a few minutes, but it felt like forever. I wanted to continue this conversation we were having about Jasper. I wanted to win; I wanted Charlie to know I was right.

"Is everything okay, dad?" I called reflexively into the living room because everything had been quiet for quite some time, but he often went silent when he was thinking hard about something.

Charlie didn't reply; just came into the kitchen and eyed me specutively.

"Dad?" I asked, a little concerned now. "Dad, is everything okay?"

He took a deep breath, a let it back out in a deep sigh. That meant he was still thinking, but I was quickly becoming impatient. "Dad?" I asked again.

"There's been a bit of a break in… at the Seattle Prison…" he began eventually.

Multiple thoughts flashed through my mind. "Break _in_?" I asked, a little bit panicked. Someone wasn't trying to go after Jasper, were they? "Is… Is anyone hurt?"

"One of the officers is in a critical condition in hospital and two of them are injured but stable." Charlie explained. At my concerned look, he continued, "a gang broke in and began shooting. It was lucky no one else was hurt, but they did break out some of the convicts."

My blood chilled.

"Who?" I asked softly.

"Well, those two you were telling me about; Felix and Demetri." I let out a sigh of relief, but he wasn't done, "…and that Jasper kid you keep saying is innocent; he's gone too."

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun Duuhhh!**

**Next Chapter will be up soon in case you're interested... Well, sooner than it took for this chapter to get up anyway :')**


End file.
